


Motherly Sharing and Ruby's Approval

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Seduction, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Due to a weekend vacation Jaune is invited over to Ruby's place to enjoy a hottub they had built into t heir house. There he meets her mother for the first time not knowing just how thirsty she's been for a handsome blonde scruffy-looking man like himself. Until a certain chat with her daughter at the spa happens Jaune finds himself face-to-face with two Rose women eagerly wanting to 'Connect' with him in the most carnal way.





	1. Getting to Know Each Other (Jaune x Summer, Ruby)

  
  
  


**Motherly Bonding and Ruby’s Approval**

**RWBY**

**For Moondude**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One-Getting to Know Each Other**

  
  


********

“Wow, Ruby, I can’t believe you and your mom actually own a sauna. When and how did you even build that thing in the first place anyway?” Jaune squealed in excitement as he walked alongside Ruby Rose when heading towards her house on Patch.

The two of them were currently on foot treading a simple path in the outside carrying their traveling bags filled with clothing for the vacation stay here at her home. Jaune was without his armor yet kept his favorite his hoodie on as well as his usual pair of jeans. Ruby, on the other hand, decided to go with a more feminine yet still tomboyish approach to her attire. She chose to wear a pair of high-riding jean shorts bringing out her smooth petite legs, a small red fashion vest clinging loosely around her body with a dark T-shirt underneath it. Her choice was every bit as tomboyish as it was girly and Ruby designed it this way to make sure she looked ‘cute’ and attractive to her secret crush; Jaune.

“Hee hee, yep. My dad built it a long time ago for us girls to enjoy. He was really handy with carpentry and bored whenever he wasn’t teaching at the Combat school This was before he...you know...passed on, but me and my mom made with putting the finishing touches on it ourselves. She just recently put in a hot tub about a month ago and it’s kinda way I wanted to invite you out here to enjoy with me. Got nothing but time since we’re on vacation after all.” Ruby answered blushing brightly when seeing Jaune give her a friendly smile. 

She clenched her travelling bag nervously as they walked trying to ignore the feeling of ‘Butterflies’ in her stomach whenever she so much as looked at his face. It was no secret, at least to her teammates that she had it really bad for blonde doofus knight as of late. The girl wanted to confess her feelings to him well over a month ago when she started seeing him this way. She hoped he’d feel the same yet was always afraid he’d shoot her down and make things awkward from here on out. Thus, the invitation to her home for the break and enjoying the sauna together was key for a romantic moment between the two of them. So for right now she kept silent on it. 

“Well I ,for one, very much appreciate it, my team is busy with everyone doing their own thing too this holiday break. Ren and Nora are in New Kuroyuri with some of Nora’s distant relatives and Pyrrha took some time off to be with her mother in Argus for more personal bonding time. What about yours? They doing anything special?” Jaune asked and Ruby nodded as they came closer and closer to the house. It was a modestly sized cottage home that looked rather homey from the front with a secondary building attached to its side from the back. 

“Well Weiss, Yang, and Blake are all kinda doing their own things too. I’m not sure what exactly but I think Blake and Yang are at Junior’s club either teasing people that hit on them or brawling it out with some of Junior’s henchman for funsies. Weiss I hear is over in Atlas, back in her home, spending some quality time with her sister Winter and I think training that OP summoning ability she has. I’m so jealous, wish I could summon monsters like her.” Ruby giggled whimsically with Jaune as they continued walking. “Anyway, that just leaves the two of us, besties, leaders, and all-around snug buggies to enjoy the hot baths together. My mom might join us though, she’s been itching to have me back for a family visit for awhile. Now.” 

Jaune simply nodded feeling grateful to be included in her life this way, smiling at Ruby again he felt his own cheeks flare when noticing just how adorable she appeared as well as very feminine. Jaune did have a thing for shorter girls after all, with petite figures no less, which is why he had a great interest in Weiss to begin with. He looked away from Ruby’s eyes with a slight blush and cleared his throat.

“Once again, thank you very much for inviting me, Rubes. Let’s have a fun time with Mama Rose and get comfy inside your Sauna place.” Jaune stated with optimism as they made their way to the door unaware that a certain adult woman had been watching them from one of the windows. 

She was a head or two taller than Ruby herself and had a rather developed figure completing the appearance of a bombshell older woman. She had wide hips, slim perfect waist, and a full pair of F-cup sized melons hidden behind her dark grey dress. Her hair was similar to Ruby’s in its dark red tinted color and long enough to reach down her shoulders and end past her shoulder blades. It was done up in a rather loose womanly style complete with a braided laurel of hair around her head. She had pristine Silver eyes glimmered with reflections of light, a youthful womanly face that’d make one think she was far younger than she really is, and a beautiful pair of glossy lips that smiled when seeing Jaune walk up close to her house.

‘That’s it, come here, you handsome blonde boy. Ol Summer has been waiting for someone like you for a long time.`` The woman said as she smiled coyly touching the surface of the window when they arrived at the door.

This woman was Ruby Rose’s mother Summer Rose and she was dying of thirst, namely of the blonde tall doofus flavor. 

It had been a while, too long in fact since she’s had any sexual needs fulfilled. When her husband Tai passed away some time ago Summer decided to concentrate solely on raising their daughters and teaching them everything they’d need to know. When they moved out to go to Beacon Academy she was left feeling those long unattended sexual needs boil to the surface making her hornier than she’s ever been before. Now seeing her daughter’s not-so-secret crush up close had just made her decide on simply seducing him once she had the opportunity.

‘Assuming Ruby may or may not chime in when I make that boy a man, I think I have found the perfect person for my little girl, maybe even for me too permanently. They’re here now, so I better go greet him and give the two a motherly welcome back home.’ Summer thought with a smile and quickly went to the door opening it up to reveal the pair of teenagers standing in front of it with a smile. 

“Ruby!~ Welcome home~.” Summer greeted warmly holding out her arms and letting her giddy daughter launch herself at her resulting in a hug. 

“Mommy! Hee hee hee.~” Ruby gushed happily as she hugged the white-hood wearing woman with a smile. Jaune stood by watching them until Summer surprisingly held out a hand inviting him into the fold. 

Before he even had a chance to protest he was yanked into the group hug by her resulting in feeling Summer’s left arm creeping around his side making sure the two of them were in the warm familial embrace.

‘Aaah, this is nice. Reminds me of back home where my sisters always pulle-eeep!’ Jaune was cut off from thought and blushed heavily when he felt a hand pinch and squeeze his buttcheek. He stiffened up and looked down at his side to see Summer Rose’s fingers digging into his rear and squeezing his ass fondly. ‘W-what do I do here? Is this some sort of weird family greeting?’

Soon enough she let go and broke off the hug with Ruby and Jaune while flashing a coy wink at the latter. Jaune didn’t know what to think or even say so he simply stayed simply as the lovely woman spoke to her daughter again. 

“Glad you’ve decided to come enjoy the Spa with me, honey. We have lots of catching up to do, but first…” Summer trailed off then looked over to Jaune with a sultry smile. “...who’s this handsome young man you’re keeping with you? Is he the famed Jaune Arc you’ve told me so much about?” 

“M-mom! Y-yes he is, Jaune, meet my mom Summer Rose.” Ruby introduced with a hard blush while Summer simply appraised Jaune’s body with a curved smile.

She held her chin in her hands as though she were appraising a fine jewel to collect, Jaune just felt squeamish under her gaze and cleared his throat before extending his hand to her.

“Hi,p-pleased to meet you, Misses Ruby’s mom.” He introduced in a goofy manner making her giggle as she took it and squeezed it fondly.

“Likewise, Mister Arc, but you can just call me Summer. That ‘Misses’ stuff just doesn’t feel right to me since I’m single. I hope you and Ruby spend more time together, she really takes a liking to you and has talked about you plenty in the letters she sent me.” Summer said making him blush even harder while Ruby felt steam come out her ears leading to her stomping over to her mother’s backside and grabbing her shoulders to steer her away from the blonde boy. 

“Okay, mom! Let’s go inside and start up that Sauna. I’ve been really needing a nice hot bath after walking here from the Bullhead port.” Ruby stated shoving a giggling Summer into the house with Jaune following behind with a smile. 

He rubbed the back of his buttocks where Summer groped him earlier wondering just what kind of game the older woman was playing with him. Still, he was distracted by seeing Ruby’s butt jiggle left and right inside of those tight booty jean shorts she wore. 

“Hghh! I think this weekend is going to be a long one alright.” Jaune said to himself entering the house and closing the door behind him. 

***

After putting away their things and stripping themselves in separate rooms so that they’d only be wearing white towels around their bodies, Jaune and Ruby went their separate ways inside of the home’s built-up bathhouse. Ruby and Summer took to the spa room where they’d relax on a pair of polished wooden lounge chairs while basking in the soothing heat. Meanwhile, Jaune went to enjoy the hot tub by himself in the room next door to it. He was feeling uncomfortable ever since he came out of the dressing room wearing only a surprisingly small towel around his waist. Ruby’s mom had been eyeing him non stop tossing winks and blowing kisses his way as they retreated into their spa room right after. Jaune even wondered if it was intentional that the woman bent down a bit when pretending to pick something up off the ground, he saw her taut thick ample booty stick out at him making his towel contain an erection he scrambled to hide. 

What’s worse was that he even saw her pussy when doing that, Jaune had never felt so excited and nervous in all his life. Thankfully Ruby pulled the woman into the room with her closing the door behind them so he could calm himself and hope his erection returned to normal soon enough. 

Now here he was standing in the hot tub room looking over at the modestly sized jacuzzi filled to the brim with lukewarm ready.

‘Wowie, this is so awesome. I can’t believe Ruby has this place built-in to her house. If only the others would be here to try this out, then maybe I can see Weiss in a bikini or something like a towel. Ruby, on the other hand, has a nice petite perfectly girly figure though.’ Jaune’s mind drifted off to thoughts about the young beautiful rose wearing a stylish sexy red two-piece swimsuit over her body. 

Jaune blushed hotly and felt steamed when thinking about it, then for some reason he found himself envisioning Ruby here wearing only a towel over her petite naked frame. Suddenly he felt his erection stiffen up at the thought of it until she shook it off and turned his attention back towards the hot bath in front of him. Trying to clear his thoughts on Ruby Jaune got to work turning a few dials here and there letting the water run as the heat start flowing out into as per Summer Rose’s instruction. 

It started up and bubbles began forming in the steamy hot bathing waters creating a soothing aura of steam and relaxation. Jaune was feeling ready to sit himself in as he was gushing with excitement, he then peeled off his towel revealing his manhood to the world and letting it hang free before getting into the tub. 

“Aaaah.~ So nice, mhmm ...I should really thank Ruby by baking a basket of my mom’s favorite homemade cookies sometimes.” He sighed blissfully as he sat in the hot tub letting its scolding waters soothe his skin.

Jaune leaned back against the railing, letting his arms hang back around the arm and tilted back his head right before putting a dry damp towel over his eyes. Meanwhile, in another room Ruby and Summer were enjoying the steam from the soothing spa treatment of the hot rocks burning in a bowl pan nearby. The two light-skinned Rose ladies laid on their fronts letting their breasts push into the wooden lounge chairs comfortably with their bare exposed rumps sticking out naked. 

Summer was humming musically to herself while keeping her eyes closed and her head resting on her forearms while her daughter did the same. The only difference here was that Ruby had a troubled look on her face fumed with annoyed puffing up her big cheeks. She kicked her feet back and forth in the air whimsically while thinking about how best to approach Jaune about her own feelings, the steam of the room relaxed her muscles alright but they couldn’t calm her mind of these troubling thoughts. 

‘What am I going to do? I have him here, all alone, and I have plenty of time to say something. Why am I so afraid of this? Is it because I might ruin our friendship if he says no?’

“Ah, this is the life, eh Ruby?” Summer mused to herself peacefully while resting her head on her arms. She noticed her daughter’s silence and looked up to see her face appearing troubled. 

Summer raised herself up off the long wooden lounge chair revealing her luscious pair of F-cup tits to the world since the two of them were lying naked letting the steam soothe their bodies. Ruby fumed a bit when seeing her mother’s large tits and now felt envious wishing hers would grow into a decent size like Yang’s sooner than later.

“Have Jaune on your mind, honey? I can see that troubled look on your face, and mothers always know when something is wrong with their children.” She asked making the little girl look her way while kneeling up on the lounge chair half-naked. Ruby’s budding titties were a decently-sized C-cup at best, very impressive they were but she wanted them to be even bigger to attract a certain blonde doofus in the next room. 

“I...uuuh..I wasn’t thinking about him!” She protested cutely making her cheeks flare up while Summer chuckled heartily in amusement. Ruby’s eyes then drifted down to her mother’s breasts making her slump her head in comical despair. “Okay I was, and your breasts being bigger than mine is so not helping.”

“Do not worry. you will grow into yours sooner than later when you reach peak womanhood. In fact, you may even be bigger than your sister if you’ve inherited my genes for large breasts.” Summer stated and Ruby nodded. “But enough about that, have you finally decided to tell Jaune your feelings yet? Better snatch him up now before it’s too late, honey.”

“I-I’m getting to that, it’s kind of why I invited him here with me since all our friends are doing things their own way. I mean, I know how he feels about Weiss and how Pyrrha feels about him, it’s just...I don't know. I just want to tell him.” Ruby explained sadly until she felt her chin get lifted up by one of Summer’s hands making her look at her.

“Well, the way I learned is by lacking initiative you're only making yourself despair. Don't think about the others, just think about you want and take it, Ruby. I have a good feeling Mister Arc over there fancies you just as much, if not more, than those other girls you mentioned. So how about it? Now’s the perfect time to go over to his room and play the role of seductress really grabbing his heart and making him fall in love with you. All a good boy needs is a good woman to make him feel special and very much wanted.” She suggested and Ruby looked towards the door of the room with a lip-bitten look of uncertainty.

She was feeling the temptation alright and yet her moral code held her back a bit, that is until her mother said one more very special thing.

“I’ll help you out, darling, just so long as I get a taste of the splendor. This lonely old woman has been without it for ages now and seeing just how tall and handsome he is has me wetter than a soaked towel.” Summer added with a blush making Ruby look back at her incredulously.

“Mom!? A-are you kidding me?!” Ruby squeaked out with utter embarrassment taking note of her mother’s serious expression on her face.

“I’m serious, you know. So how about it, honey? Shall we take him together and really mark your territory in his heart? All men fantasize about having sex with two women after all.” Summer added and Ruby only looked more flustered and uncertain because of it. 

Turning back to the door she sighed heavily and got up to her feet letting the towel spill off her body completed leaving her naked as her mother before they both walked up to the door with a hand on the knob.

‘Forgive me, Pyrrha, but I...want this!’ Ruby thought to herself before puffing up her cheeks with a determined expression and looked back to her mother walking with swaying hips over to the door with her.

Both Rose women looked to each other nodded before pulling it open and making their way towards the hot tub room.

******

Over in Jaune’s hot tub room…

The blonde seventeen-year-old huntsman student continued to enjoy the hot tub for what felt like half an hour so far. He sighed pleasantly again letting his skin soak up the scalding yet soothing hot bath until he felt the water stir. Having a damp towel over his face earlier Jaune took it off and wiped his eyes only to see the jaw-dropping sight of both Ruby and Summer Rose herself getting into the hot tub with him.

‘W-what...is this?!’ He shouted internally when he saw both lovely women naked as the day they were born. Ruby’s lovely fit petite body glistened with sheen from sweat and moisture as she looked at him with dark red cheeks. Her eyes glimmered and her face looked into his with a lustful yet adoring expression that made his heart hammer into his chest. ‘S-she’s beautiful! B-but what is going on here?’

Jaune then saw Summer Rose standing up just as naked as she was, unlike her daughter Summer had a fully curvaceous hourglass figure that made him as hard as diamonds when seeing it drenched moisture and sweat. The woman had a wide set of hips perfect for baby-bearing, a slim waist nicely accentuating her figure, and a robust set of breasts measuring out at a full pair of F-cups. The last part made him want to call shenanigans since he’s never seen such large natural breasts in his life. To top it all off the woman flashed him a sultry smile while flossing her hands through her wet hair winking at him before she and Ruby both started swimming towards him.

“R-Ruby?! M-Miss Rose? What is going on?” Jaune asked warily as they cornered him in the hot tub, both women were so up close and personal that he got a nice full view of her their breasts up close. His member was so hard and erect it was sticking out of the water like a shipwreck making Ruby’s eyes sparkle with excitement.

Summer’s eyes merely glimmered with predatory lust and they both started by placing their hands around his shoulders calming him down.

“There there, Jaune, relax. No need to freak out or anything, my daughter and I just...joining you for a bit of fun in the hot tub. It is the best place in this spa aside from the hot room, you know.” Summer said soothingly with lips close to his ear making his hairs stand on edge. He slowly nodded in understanding and turned his face over to see Ruby’s sparkling silver eyes stare at him with a soft blushing smile. 

The girl’s naked body glistening in bath waters made Jaune’s meat stiffen even more, he couldn't stand this and wanted out, but both Rose women were one step ahead of him by holding his shoulders down with their hands keeping him planted in his seat.

“You’re not going anywhere, mister. Like Mom said we’re enjoying this together, there’s nothing wrong with two women and one man sharing a hot tub naked is there?” She asked rhetorically cutely pouted at him with a finger around her lips. 

Jaune internally whimpered yet again wondering if this was all some sort of prank or test, but then he felt the gentle caress of someone’s digits gingerly fondling his length from underneath the waters making him stiffen up. 

‘S-s-s-someone's touching it right now ...but who…?’ He trailed off, feeling his face reddened and looked to see Summer Rose keeping both of her hands around his back massaging his shoulders sensually. She tossed him a wink and nudge her face at Ruby making him turn back to see the girl eagerly grabbing his penis underneath the hot waters stroking her left hand up and down his shaft pleasuring him quietly. 

“R-ruby? What are you doing?” Jaune whimpered until she leaned forward pressing a finger to his lips silencing any further complaint.

“Shhh, stop talking and let me do this,Jaune. I’....I’ve always wanted to do this with you, you know. I really like you!” Ruby stammered with cheeks burning red as she confessed. Summer looked on at her daughter in a doting motherly fashion shaking her head with a smile while Jaune simply felt his chest stricken with heart palpitations. 

Something about seeing the adorable little Rose Reaper pour out her feelings to him made him want to obey everything they’d say. He looked to Summer next and saw her reach down underneath the waters of the tub aiming her beautiful womanly hands at his erect penis. He held his breath in shock and awe once her soft fingers wrapped around the bottom end of his large shaft causing him to whimper quietly.

“Mmhhm.~ M-Miss...Ruby’s mom ...ungh!~” Jaune whimpered cutely feeling the pleasure rouse his genitals. He saw the beautiful motherly woman smile at him with confidence while she egged her daughter on to do the same thing she was doing.

Ruby bashfully imitated her mother’s actions by moving her soft dainty hands over to his length wrapping them around the upper area of his cock whereas her mom had the bottom area. Jaune was just that big and every second she felt up his dick she quivered with sensational arousal. The boy clutched the edge of the tub he was sitting in tightly, he squeezed his fingers around the polished blunt edges as he felt them both begin kneading his penis with their soft strong fingers. Both of them had started rubbing certain parts of it vertically making his more sensitive weak points become stimulated causing him to breathe loudly with pleasure. Jaune’s breaths came out in ragged gasps as he slowly rose from his seat, he placed his rear on the flatter more smooth surface of the edge leading to Ruby and Summer getting on their knees from atop the underwater bench. Both women were standing on their knees right now with hands feverishly stroking his length in unison with each other. Jaune never felt anything like this in all his life and felt like he was going to explode from the sheer pleasure of all of it.

Kneeling in this position and at this exact space seemed perfect for what Summer had in mind while she and her daughter continued squeezing his penis between their hands. Seeing the handsome boy breath raggedly in pleasure made her swell up with pride and she watched Ruby grow more difficult since her actions are having the desired effect. 

“Oh hello,handsome. You look even bigger outside of the water than inside, Jaune. I can’t wait to taste this handsome slab of man meat inside of our mouths, among other places. Hehehe.” She giggled cutely and lowered herself down into his lap nudging a side of her face into the thick throbbing surface of his member making him shiver pleasantly at the touch of her skin. Ruby looked at her mother with curiosity and thought it best to emulate her once again, she lowered her face down to the right side of Jaune’s massive cock smothering her cheeks into the side and inhaling his masculine yet appealing scent from his genitals.

“Ugh! What…*huff*...are you two doing?” Jaune whimpered and he got his answer in the form of Summer’s lips rising up to the head of his dick and swallowing his glans into her mouth entirely. He groaned as he felt the warm moisture of her mouth suck the round bulbous head of his meat into her gullet. 

Summer worked it like a professional and closed her eyes as she started bobbing herself back and forth on his meat sucking the head in audible wet pops of saliva. 

“Mmhmm! Mhh mhh mm hmm hmm.~” She hummed as she salivated all over that piece of Jaune’ man meat making him whimper even more while tossing back his head growing in ecstasy. Ruby, wanting to achieve the same effect, lowered her face down to the side of his shaft and put to work the images she saw in one of Blake’s old smut novels by opening her mouth and extending her tongue.

“Hhhammm..~” She pressed her tongue into the side of his length tasting him and seeing him shiver even more in pleasure as she slowly started running it up his shaft while Summer still sucked to the top uppermost part. Together they worked in unison sucking and licking Jaune’s dick in tandem making him clutch the edge of the hot tub while moaning loudly within his throat.

“Nhhn! Ahhh ...oohhhh crap...you two are amazing!~ Ruby...you’re amazing.” Jaune let out making her blush and smile when her heart swelled at his hearts. Ruby looked up at him with dazzling silver eyes and started licking up his shaft even faster making his member throb noticeably.

Loud wet sucking sounds filled the air of the room as both Summer and her daughter hungrily fellated Jaune with their tongues running all over his genitals like hungry dogs. Summer slowly inhaled more of his penis into her mouth taking him in inch by inch whilst Ruby tended to his thick bloated balls by wrapping her cherry-soft lips around those fuzzy sperm-stuffed peaches. She got more into it just like her mother and slurped noisily on one of them while fondling the other into her right hand. Both women sucked hungrily on Jaune’s genitals like there was no tomorrow, Summer threw more of herself on his cock taking in roughly half of his length so as to allow Ruby access to his shaft still. The girl moved her face up from his balls and ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft taking after her mother.

Jaune grabbed his face and screwed up his hair in sexual distress, he was feeling too much pleasure right now and struggling to keep a tight lid on his ejaculation out of fear of disappointing the two gorgeous girls. Alas, they worked his genitals raw and made it difficult for restraint. Summer swallowed up more of his member into her mouth to the point the head started bulging out of her throat constantly with her face now bobbing up and down on it. Ruby fondled and squeezed his balls into her right hand while sunning her lips around his groin tasting him and mesmerizing the scent of his crotch. Her eyes looked positively hypnotic as they sparkled with newfound lust and want for the blonde boy in front of them, she worked with Summer to taste his member all around until the older woman pulled off to the side allowing her to join her in a dual-licking contest. BOth of them ran their tongues up his shaft slowly together at the same time, eventually they met in the middle and embraced each other with breasts pushing into each other’s chests while slobbering all over the head of his meat in an erotic fashion.

Jaune felt this was it for him, seeing them both make out with his dick in between their lips had him breaking the dam and screaming out in ecstasy before cumming like a volcano!

“Ooohh here it comes!” Jaune announced bucking his pelvis upwards letting thick streams of rich potent semen erupt between the lips of both Rose women. 

Summer and Ruby held each other some more feeling the spurting of his dick erupt between their lips. They quickly brought themselves around so that they could take every shot he made onto their faces. Summer had her mouth open catching thick ropes of sperm down into her throat and feeling even more of it onto her lips and face. With Ruby it was much the same except she got a full injection of his essence landing directly into her waiting mouth. She started swallowing as soon as she caught it all splashing down her throat leaving her to swish her tongue around the pool of pearly semen erotically for his amusement. She just got into the moment of it all and let her all natural instincts take over, just to please Jaune sexually.

“Mmhhmm.~ *Gulp!* Yummy….can we have more, Jaune? Hehehehe.” Ruby giggled after she swallowed down her load and looked at him in surprise to see his length still standing erect. ‘Wow! He’s still hard even after all that? Ooohh Pyrrha was right about you when she said you’d have unnatural stamina and virility thanks to your Aura. I didn’t know what she meant until now.’ 

Summer swished the contents of cum around in her mouth some more before grabbing her daughter’s face and leaning over her head letting some of it waterfall down into her waiting mouth like a momma bird feeding her young. Jaune’s jaw fell off of his face when he saw the raunchy sight of Summer feeding Ruby his sperm, he instantly felt his length twitch wildly in excitement again and saw the older woman embrace her daughter in a naugthy lesbian make out session out of nowhere. Ruby was surprised at first but shrugged and hugged her mother’s waist letting her sperm-coated tongue roll against her own.

“Mmhmm.~ Hmmm...Ruby.” SHe hummed openly letting her tongue swirl around her open lips in such an erotic lesbian fashion.

‘Guh! That’s way too hot! I-I-I can’t believe Summer would do that with Ruby! It’s so...so surreal and…just plain hot.’ Jaune said in the privacy of his thoughts once they finished making out. Ruby turned her face to look at him with some cum and drool seeping from the corner of her lips with a smile on.

“Did you enjoy the show, Jaune? I can tell you did judging by that look on your face.” Summer said with a coy smile noticing his member was throbbing more excitedly than ever now. 

Jaune didn’t bother hiding anything at this point and nodded with full honesty, Summer and Ruby both giggled as they got up from the hot tub naked revealing to him their wet nude curvaceous bodies glistening with hot bath water again. They both then bent down with hands on their knees wearing eager smiling faces when they spoke up.

“How about we take this into the Sauna room next door, hm? I want you to teach my daughter here what it means to feel like a woman. It is her first time and she chose you after all, what do you say, Jauney?” She purred while licking her lips. Jaune’s eyes zoomed over to Ruby’s childish face and saw her eagerly nodding cutely with sweet smile on her lips.

She reached over to place her hands around his neck pulling him closely and nudge her naked petite body up against his own with legs curling up along his thighs seductively.

“Please, Jaune? I...I really do like you, you know. Well that’s underselling it ...what I mean is I love you.” Ruby purred cutely with watery silver eyes and blushed up a storm as she finally confessed her feelings to him for real now.

Jaune felt his heart stricken inside his chest as he nodded dumbly before grabbing her waist and pulling her close. 

“Y-yeah ...yeah, I mean ...I am in love with you too, Ruby. I’m guessing we should commemorate that with your mom’s idea, huh?” Jaune said back enjoying the overjoyed sight on Ruby’s face just as Summer cut in between them by seating herself on his lap. The beautiful mature version of Ruby Rose ran her fingers along his chest seductively before cupping his cheeks into each hand and pulling him into her lips for a deep full-mouthed kiss that made him squeal internally with delight. A part of him felt dirty for doing this in front of Ruby literally seconds after she just confessed.

“H-hey! Mom?! I saw him first, you can’t have him!” She squeaked out childishly and tried tugging on her mother’s iron grip around Jaune’s neck while she cleaned out his tonsils with her tongue.

Together the three of them continued this comical act of Mother stealing the boyfriend from daughter until Jaune brought them both back into the Sauna room across the hallway. He laid down along one of the long chairs readily while Ruby straddled his waist and hovered her exposed sex along the head of his length. Jaune shuddered at the touch of her juicy young pussy folds barely scraping the glans of his penis while he held her hips steadily in his hands. Summer meanwhile crouched just above his face hovering her juicy sex directly above his mouth readying herself to drop right down on top of him eager to have him eat her out. She looked down at him with a sultry smile and looked to Ruby next telling her to go ahead with it using a gesture with her own fingers. 

The younger girl was nervous alright, here she was about to mount the boy of her dreams and finally give away her virginity. Truthfully Ruby’s huntress training basically made her hymen nonexistent due to all the rigorous exercises she had to take, but that still didn’t take away from this moment though. Here she was about to give her first time to Jaune of all people and she was going to do it with pride. Gulping down her nervousness she slowly lowered herself onto the bulbous head of his prick feeling it push into the folds of her sex until it plopped into her opening slowly stretching her out a little bit at a time. 

Ruby tilted her head back and hissed painfully for she was feeling her insides spread wide apart to accommodate him. Jaune being as sizable aas he was downstairs made this a challenge, but a very special challenge all the same. Bracing herself she grabbed his hips with her hands and slammed her body all the way down onto his dick feeling it’s lengthiness push all the way to the back of her cervix making her yell out in both agony and ecstasy all at once.

“Aaaaahhh! Jaaauunnee! Ooohhh ...!~” She cried out in exhilaration as she steadied her hands into his waist keeping herself sitting upright while Summer lowered her muff down onto Jaune’s face making him taste her pussy directly onto his lips.

He wanted to look at Ruby more,, but felt compelled to obey the older women by hooking his hands around her upper thighs keeping her on top of him as she ground her snatch against his face. Jaune felt no further instruction was needed as he started sucking on her mound running his tongue along her sensitive pussy lips and her erect clit at the same time.

“Mmmngghh! Oohhhh yeah! Show Mama how much you love her body, kiddo! Mmhhm!” Summer howled out and began grinding her ass along his face feeling him eat her out with gusto while Ruby took a moment to settle herself in on his dick. 

The girl bit down on her bottom lip and held a euphoric expression with her eyes closed she felt Jaune’s member pushing against the back of her cervix giving her intensified sensations. Honestly, it was almost too much for her but she found herself rolling her pelvis along his waist steadily increasing the tempo in which she began riding him. Her pussy pushed forward then drew back with taut supple buttocks lifting off his thighs only to smack down onto them once again. Ruby began moaning out loud openly with mouth agape as she started fucking herself on Jaune’s length.

Flehs-slapping noises ensued as the girl began riding herself hard on his body feeling his member push deeply into her sex filling up nearly every inch of it as it pushed inside. Gradually Ruby increases her speed and wound up smacking her ass rapidly down into his waist letting the flow of pleasure whisk her away just as her mother did riding his face.

“Uuuhh…..Moooom ...! It feels so good! Mmmhhh!~” She howled planting her hands firmly down on his waist letting herself embrace the rapturous feeling of fucking her body on Jaune Arc. Her legs fastened around his thighs with feet curling up along his kneecaps as she worked herself frenziedly on the boy’s body. Her buttocks started ravenously slapping down hard on his waist filling the air full of smacking noises between bodies while Summer simply gyrated her pelvis around on his mouth feeling his tongue lather around inside of her sopping sex.

The older woman held her hands behind her neck sticking out her chest letting her large F-cup tits bounce around with her torso as they both enjoyed themselves to the fullest.

“Mmnngh! Ahhh…! Ooh that’s right, Ruby darling, let yourself enjoy the sensations your boyfriend is providing us. Uuuhhh! He’s actually really talented at eating a girl out even though this is probably his first time doing so.” Summer remarked as her buttocks feverishly rolled along his face with thighs clutching his head. She worked herself wildly on him feeling his lips suckle apart her labia and tongue burrow deeply into her mature snatch. 

Summer was enduring a sensational feeling beyond compare, really the first time in ages that she’s had someone go down on her and she was loving it. In tandem both she and Ruby worked themselves on his body grinding themselves at their respective stations with Ruby hopping up and down on his meat feeling his cock sunder into her sex over and over again. Fucking herself on his meat for a staunch thirty minutes the petite teenage Rose rode Jaune to completion and felt him buck voraciously into her hips feeling a thick payload about to unload unto her body. 

‘Gggrrhh! I’m coming! I’m really coming inside of Ruby! Hnng!’ Jaune thought out while he continued gorging himself on Summer Rose’s pussy bringing the woman to her end by unwittingly jabbing his tongue into a very sensitive erogenous area causing her to climax.

She bucked her legs around his face even tighter and shuddered blissfully in orgasm causing her sex to spritz her juices all over his face while tossing back her head wailing in sexual agony.

“Aaaaaahhhh!~” She cried out while her body shivered with orgasmic relief. At the same time Ruby slammed herself down onto his waist sheathing his member to the hilt inside of her tight teenage pussy feeling her own climax erupt at the same time as her mother. 

She shivered intensely with hands firmly planted on his waist and bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out as her pussy wound up squeezing his in frenzied orgasm!

“Aaaaaahhhh! Oooohh Jaune!~” She cried out with eyes closed and mouth hanging open. She felt the boy underneath her buck up his pelvis into her body unleashing a thick torrent of sperm flowing straight into her fertile womb possibly impregnating her as we speak. In the rush of lust and need for Jaune’s touch Ruby failed to consider making him wear a condom or at least prepping some birth control pills, but she’d like to turn the former down anyway just to feel how good Jaune fucking her raw felt.

She still hoped she escaped the pregnancy risk even if she was feeling bloated from the amount of sperm he was pumping inside of her. Her body undulated along his waist some more feeling each thick potent rope of molten cum rush into her teenage womb filling her up in one go. As she came down from her orgasmic high, both she and her mother Summer, both women quickly dismounted the blonde wonder and saw how messy his face was with the older woman’s juices. But, they did see how utterly pleased he was going by that goofy smile of satisfaction on his face.

“That was amazing...mmhhmm.~” Ruby cooed happily rubbing her belly while Summer walked over to place her hands against the wall of the Sauna they were in wriggling her rear enticingly at Jaune after seeing that his erection didn’t go down at all.

“My turn, Mister Virility. Mama needs it just as badly if not even more so, you know. It’s been years since I let a man touch me and you honestly passed my expectations with flying colors. Not only are you perfect for my daughter Ruby, but you’re a perfect fit for me too. So, come and get it, ‘Daddy Arc’. Hehehe.” Summer cooed seductively licking around her lips as she saw Jaune get up from the chair. He walked over to her body hypnotically like Frankenstein obeying his creator.

‘That...ass! Umf! I can’t believe I’m really doing this with both Ruby and her mom and they're both okay with it. Ooohh I cannot stop staring at the butt of hers, but….’ Jaune looked over to Ruby receiving the ‘Go ahead’ nod from her while she cradled her stomach. Jaune smiled lovingly at the adorable Rose angel and turned back to face Summer’s wide thick rear calling to him like a Siren.

Summer had curves that’d make any woman jealous alright, her waist was slim and her hips were wide giving her a thick ample buttocks that was perfect for grabbing and fucking wildly. And judging by how sporadic Jaune’s member twitched he planned to do just that right now. Walking up to her and placing his hands around her waist he gripped the older woman’s pelvis and ground his thick hard slightly curved cock along the space between her buttcheeks.

“Ooh ...feels so hot, and so very hard.~” She cooed with eyes closed and wore a peaceful smile on her face while he hotdogged her phat buttocks. Aside from enjoying the plumpness of her ass Jaune wanted more than anything to squeeze her tits as well. 

Ruby sat back on the lounge chair he was just sitting on and rubbed the folds of her sex with a lip-bitten smile of eagerness and intrigue. She was about to watch her own mother get fucked by her own boyfriend, a name she can't stop feeling giddy over now that they’re an item now. Her fingers diddled her pussy enough to the point sperm kept spilling out of it, Jaune had pumped so much inside of her just now after all.

“Whew, alright then ...let's do this, Miss Rose.” Jaune said in a calm voice and spread open her buttcheeks before tilting his pelvis at an angle with rod aiming for her dripping sex.

“Please, Jaune, call me ‘Summer’ or in your case call me ‘Mommy’.~” She purred looking over her shoulder at him with a naughty smile until she felt the sudden sensation of intrusion follow with his dick pushing into her tight slippery sex right there. “Eeeaaa Ggh!~ Ooohhh mama! It really has been forever, either that or you’re just too big! Ooohh!”

Summer wailed loudly in ecstasy as she felt the thickness of his erection spread out her vaginal walls in ways she had never felt before. Her body quivered and her buttocks soon meshed against his waist for he had sheathed himself inside of her fully to the hilt. Jaune himself winced and shuddered loudly in pleasure as he felt the tightness of Summer’s walls engulf him entirely. 

“Ggk! S-so tight! Uunngh! Oh Sumer you feel incredible!” He cried out letting his lust take over his body causing his pelvis to begin rocking against her butt. Jaune started gradually going faster and hitting her ass harder with his pelvis making her entire body sway into the air with tits gently pushing up into the surface of the wall.

Loud smacking noises began to follow with Summer feeling his length jackhammering into her pussy in a steady yet impassioned pace. Ruby watched with fascination as her mother was now basically pressed against the wall with Jaune rutting passionately into her womanhood from behind. The older woman’s eyes drifted close with mouth open airing out constant moans of ecstasy, her cheeks squished and smacked repeatedly into his waist with member scraping every sensitive erogenous area inside of her mature womanly pussy.

“Uhh! Aahh aaah aaah aaaaahhh!~ Oohhh fuck me, Jaune! Rail me like I’m your woman! I’m prepared to share you with Ruby if I have to , just please don't stop pounding me!” She cried out in euphoria feeling him push into her even faster making ripples of impact soar across her buttcheeks. 

Jaune squeezed her hips tightly into his fingers savoring the feeling of a woman’s tight twat sucking him in and constricting every inch of his sensitive member. After a minute of two of nonstop rutting Jaune reached up along Summer’s curvaceous body attempting to grab ahold of her luscious large F-cup sized tits until she pushed off and twisted herself around on his dick so that she was facing him.

“Hnhh! Aaahh...that’s tight.” He whimpered since the maneuver led to her flexing her pussy tightly around his length, it was a bit more painful than pleasurable, but it ended quickly with Summer now facing him with a smile. 

She brought her right leg up over his shoulder allowing him to press even further into her thereby pinning her body against the wall. Jaune took hold of her other leg keeping it held up in his hand while the other one grabbed her right tit squeezing his fingers into its doughy surface. This made Summer squeal out even more pleasurable agony as he began sundering his pelvis into her pussy all over again.

“Haagghh! Aahhh…! Ooohhh yes! Mmmhh yess! Fuck me, boy!” She cried out with hands latching onto his neck hotsting herself up and allowing both of her legs to hang outside of his pelvis as it sundered into her constantly with loud smacking noises filling the air. 

Jaune was breathing heavily now feeling every tight constriction of her pussy greedily milking his cock as he pressed himself rapidly into the older woman for minutes on end. Ruby simply watched with enjoyment until she got up and went over to his side running her hands along his body and reaching up to his face begging for a kiss. Jaune obliged her and tilted his head down at his right side engaging his newfound girlfriend in a steamy lip-lock that quickly turned into a make-out session. Ruby moaned into his face tasting him as his tongue rolled around inside of her mouth, Jaune kept his focus on pounding Summer Rose nonstop.

Between rolling his tongue around the inside of Ruby’s mouth and feeling the tight constrictions of Summer Rose’s pussy on his meat Jaune continued multitasking the mother and daughter duo for another thirty-five minutes until he felt ready to blow. He started slamming into her wildly making her legs dangle in the air as she hung onto him, his hands were around her butt by this point cupping those doughy thick cheeks into his fingers while sheathing his length into every inch of her tight pussy until he came. Slamming into her a few more times Jaune delivered one final thrust and pushed himself past her cervix entering her womb in the process. He growled loudly when he pulled away from Ruby’s face and felt the thick surge of spunk pump out of his member and into Summer Rose’s possibly fertile insides filling her womb to capacity while she screamed out in climax.

The tightening of her snatch squeeze every last drop of cum from his balls while he thrusts his pelvis into her waist several more times in consecutive manner.

“Uuuagghh! Aahhh….ahhhhh! Ohhhh yes ...that's what I’ve been missing after all these years. Thank you, Jaune, oh thank you so very much.~” She purred licking her lips while wearing a peaceful very grateful smile on her face. She felt her womb literally stuffed with sperm creating the imaginary scenario of her growing fat with Ruby’s sibling inside of her belly. 

Once Jaune let out the rest of his semen inside the beautiful woman he pulled back taking Summer with him until he sat his body down on one of the lounge chairs in the sauna. Slowly she pulled herself off of his dick with a loud wet *Splotch* noise coming out of her gaping cum-filled pussy. She kneeled by his side with Ruby doing the same, both Rose women now knelt at his now softening cock looking to each other and nodding in silent agreement. 

Jaune was just about to relax until he felt the dual sensation of their mouths on his prick again making him wince at the sensitive feeling that came with it.

“Uunghh! Oooh girls, I’m...really sensitive down there, you know.” He whimpered and Ruby and Summer simply ignored him by running their mouths up his length even faster in response. Both women sucked the sides of his sensitive softening prick hungrily while eyeing him in unison. Two pairs of sparkling silver eyes watched his every movement as they ran their tongues along the sides of his shaft tasting him.

“Mmmhmm. *Sllrrp! Sslpprtch!*” Ruby moaned while feeling a deep blush arise on her face. She loved seeing him like this and loved it even more that it was her giving Jaune this feeling.

Summer was mewling all the same just like she was and lathered her tongue all over the cum-soaked parts of his dick tasting herself on him as well as any remnants of semen. Jaune clenched his teeth and tossed his head back moaning in euphoria as they continued this treatment of his dick for another several minutes until he felt ready to blow. The girls knew this and thus started fondling his balls together with one Rose woman each having a hand on his balls gently squeezing them to increase pleasure.

“Gggrkkh! Here I come ...uhhhh!~” Jaune cried out in ecstasy and felt his dick erupt once again sending thick ropes of semen coming out of his member like a volcanic eruption!

Summer and Ruby both knelt back a bit allowing him to spritz that precious seed all over their faces and into their mouths. They each held out their hands and cupped them together in hopes of catching whatever missed their faces. Jaune let out a thick payload of his essence all over them painting their faces and landing some shots of sperm directly into their waiting lips making them ingest everything that came their way. His hips rose and fell sending the streams of semen straight into the air covering the two Rose women in it until it collapsed leaving him spent.

“Ggh! Ooohh okay, I’m spent for good, ladies...nnghh...so sore down there, but so worth it.” Jaune groaned feeling his member go flaccid while Ruby and Summer remained on their knees basking in the bathing ritual of being coated in their man’s seed.

“Mmmhm, delicious. I can see us doing this the entire vacation weekend, Jaune Arc. thank you again for including this old woman in her long-deprived needs, I hope Ruby doesn’t mind sharing you with me.~” Summer cooed lovingly as she scraped the remnants of sperm coating her face and chest to her fingers and sucking them into her mouth cleaning each digit of them. She ingested so much of Jaune's seed that she now had a near-constant craving for it and saw Ruby doing the same mirroring her mother’s addiction to it now.

“Ooooh, I can’t believe we're finally boyfriend and girlfriend now, Jaune. I can hardly wait to tell Yang, eeee!” Ruby squealed in happiness before crawling up to him and curling up on his side with Summer following suit. The older woman had his left side while her daughter had the right, both of them cuddled with the man they planned to have sex with and pleasure all weekend long with smiles on their faces.

“Hehhe, hopefully she doesn’t castrate me when she finds out. I’m serious about that part, Ruby, what’ll Yang do if you turn out to be pregnant.” Jaune stated and received a finger to his lips silencing him from any further speaking.

“Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I can calm my second daughter just fine so that you’re safe and virile for the three of us to be happy together, besides there’s an even bigger question to consider.” Summer voiced then cradled her stomach with a warm smile. “What’ll she do if she finds out I’m pregnant with the child of Ruby’s boyfriend? I think she’d like to have another sister.”

Jaune’s face flattened and all he had was this to say in response.

‘Please tell me she’s joking!’ 

  
  


**To be continued?**

**End of Chapter**

This has been for Patron Trollmario, thanks for reading.


	2. Mother and Daughter Vs Bird and Dragon (Raven, Yang, Summer, Ruby)

  
  


**Mother’s Sharing and Ruby’s Approval**

**RWBY**

**By Azure/For Trollmario**

**Chapter Two- Mother and Daughter Vs Bird and Sun Dragon**

*******

The weekend continued on a little bit more slowly since the start of their sexual escapades between Jaune and the women Rose. He was getting to know his girlfriend and her mother more and more intimately with each passing day ever since their intense sexual romp in the built-in sauna beside the house. Aside from being worried he may have knocked them both up Jaune was busy enjoying the company of Summer and Ruby every moment they were together with him. They’d either relax together naked in bed sweating after an intense lovemaking romp ending in Ruby’s creampie, more often Summer’s. Other times they’d be in the sauna with him resting on his side as they all laid on a long chair running hands along the boy’s broad pecs with smiles, all three of them enjoyed this greatly and Jaune honestly felt he was in Heaven right now with two beautiful angels. Aside from awakening his sex drive he also awakened Summer’s following that steamy afternoon, whenever either of them got frenzied or felt the need she’d be the first to hop up to volunteer in fucking him always beating Ruby to the punch. What followed were the usual amount of screams, moans, and bed-shaking noises coming out of their bedroom with Ruby often playing second-fiddle until her turn came. She didn’t mind as much , even though she hated that Jaune preferred Summer’s developed womanly body over her growing one, but she knew he genuinely loved her and made this raunchy mother-boyfriend-daughter threeway really feel like a family. A very raunchy high-libido having family with nearly no end to the sex in sight whether it was Ruby bouncing up and down on Jaune’s lap feeling his member pummeling her babymaker constantly or Jaune dominating Summer by making her stay on all fours feeling his cock cleave into her folds like clockwork. It was one big happy family alright and nothing could disturb it…..until now.

When the Bird and the Sundragon came a-knocking.

*******

The door burst open right when the bathrobe-wearing trio of Summer, Jaune, and Ruby sat at the table eating breakfast. All three of them looked to see what it was and feared it would be a Grimm attack, but unfortunately it turned out to be much much worse as one could tell from Summer’s very annoyed face.

“Greetings, Summer dear. It’s been quite some time since we’ve last seen each other.” A woman with long wily dark hair dripping down her back all the way to her hips said with a smug all-knowing smile directed at Ruby’s mom. 

She wore a dark and red outfit that made Jaune wonder if she hadn't yet left her edgelord phase from high school, she wielded a long red Katana safely kept in its mechanical sheath with many rotating blades of Dust. She was beautiful in an almost mystifying yet savage way, the woman aired that kind of aura about her. Jaune had a good long look at her gorgeous legs wrapped in thigh-high leather boots. The rest of her was covered up by a short blood red and dark kimono that hid everything save for a bit of cleavage peeking out. He gulped down his bite and wondered just how much bigger she was than Summer Rose, those things were huge and almost head-shaped no less.

There was one thing about her that he can safely say frightened him just a little bit and it was those murderous blood-red eyes glinting with mischief.

“Raven. Oh joy, you’ve come for a visit. Please tell me it’s not another challenge of who’s the deadliest.” Summer stated dryly with an obvious look of annoyance on her face while Ruby leaned over the kitchen table looking at Raven’s side with a look of surprise on hers. Next to the woman known as Raven was the girl’s half-sister herself Yang Xiao Long rubbing her head in slight annoyance at her mother’s antics while wearing her usual huntress garb.

“Dammit, mom. I said I wanted to surprise them, not kick in our door and make an ass out of yourself. You’re even doing that whole ‘We meet again’ thing with Summer to boot.” Yang complained shaking her head until she looked over at the table smiled while waving a friendly hand at her sister. “Heeyyy, Rubes! Surprise to see us? Hehehehe.”

“Y-Yang!? W-what brings you here? And right in the middle of brunch? I thought you were doing something crazy back at Junior’s bar?” Ruby asked with jaw dropped in surprise and face looking conflicted as though she wasn’t sure if she was happy, excited, or annoyed.

‘Huh, wonder if she was hoping Yang would stray in Vale right now? I think this does kind of put a halt to our *Ahem* family bonding time.’ Jaune thought to herself wondering if there would be any bad blood between sisters while both Summer and Ruby walked up from the table to go ‘greet’ them.. Out from the corner of his light blue eyes he noticed Yang and her look-a-like apparently known as Raven kept flashing him coy smiles while running their eyes along his body.

“You will fix that right now, Rae. It’s one thing to rudely interrupt us while we’re eating breakfast, but it’s another to destroy parts of my house that Taiyang built for us with your bull.” She scolded with an annoyed face until Raven tilted her head to the side looking at Jaune again eating his eggs and bacon watching the scene with worry. The red-eyed woman licked her lips salaciously before moving back and gave Summer a daring smile.

“I’ll pay for it, but right now I’m interested in something else outside of our usual rivalry stint. I’ve come here with Yang to spend a little quality mother-daughter time with her at your place ...for bonding purposes.” She explained making Summer give her a skeptical look. Raven’s eyes darted over to Jaune again before coming back to Summer. “So, aren’t you going to introduce me and Yang to your new boytoy over there? I hear he’s quite the ladies man with you two, always making you scream these past few days he’s been here. ” She said making Summer’s opal silver eyes pop wide-open in surprise making her take a step back.

“W-what? How did-you’ve been spying on us again, haven’t you?!” She accused making Raven shrug with indifference while Yang rubbed the back of her neck with embarrassment.

“Guilty, now tell me about him. There's only so much I can go on from just hearing and watching things as a Bird, you know.” Raven added dryly while Summer puffed her cheeks.

“She did, and *Ahem* kinda told me everything, particularly about Vomitboy’s lovemaking prowess. I heard he made you into a woman, Ruby.” Yang stated the last part darkly making Jaune feel nervous now while Ruby took a stand beside him ready to feel the pain coming, surprisingly they saw Yang smile coyly at them instead. She came closer and cupped Jaune’s chin in her right hand gently holding it while running a hand along his chest purring. “I even heard that he made you scream like crazy all night following that first time.” Yang pointed out making Ruby blush with embarrassment becoming redder than a tomato until Jaune got up to go over to them hoping to defuse the situation a bit.

“You have a point, Yang? Cuz I’m not comfortable talking about my love life.” Ruby squeaked and Jaune nodded in agreement as she held herself at his side lovingly. Yang wasn’t deterred and simply leaned forward a bit flashing him a nice view of her cleavage through her brown jacket ensemble. Jaune grew hard from seeing them up close, he always knew she was bigger than Ruby in the chest department and in a way apparently took from the other woman seeing as how her tits were bigger than Summer’s.

“Oh, we do, alright. Isn’t that so, mother?” Yang teased as Raven made her way over to Jaune stepping away from Summer’s glaring face unfazed. She and Yang both locked on him with leering eyes making the boy increasingly nervous as they brought their hands to run along his chest. 

‘I think I need an adult here.’ Jaune thought feeling scared of how strong they were coming onto him, it never occurred to him in a million years that he’d be living out a harem fantasy with his girlfriend, her sister, her mother, and the birth mother of said sister. Raven and Yang were obviously coming onto him and caressed his chest with their hands basically telling him to fuck them right here and now.

Fortunately, Summer cut herself in between them with an irritated scowl on her face when facing Raven.

“Hold the phone here! Who said you can have it on this? I certainly didn't and I’m sure Ruby doesn’t either, right honey?” Summer looked to Ruby hopefully and saw an uncertain look on the young girl's face as she fidgeted with her fingers cutely.

“Um, well ...I already share Jaune with you, I don't mind if I share him with...Yang? She seems to really like him and I’ll be honest, I don't think I want to be stingy in keeping him from her.” She revealed making Summer’s jaw drop while Raven burst out laughing uproariously. 

Yang simply held an arm around Jaune’s right elbow keeping him latched to her as she batted her eyelashes at him in a flirtatious way.

‘Dammit, Yang! Don't flash them at me or else I might lose it!’ Jaune yelled mentally until he heard Raven and Summer’s voices call him back to reality.

“Okay, okay, since ...ugh...Ruby doesn’t mind and I don't want a fight in the house knowing you’ll make one out of this. What say we have our usual ‘Rivals game’ here and now alongside our daughters with Jaune to determine who is better at pleasing him? Since you won't go away if we say ‘No’ I figured this is how everybody can win. What say you, Rae?” Summer proposed and Raven held her chin in thought nodding her head until she agreed with it.

“Sounds fair, I say we let the girls go first then while we sit back and watch.” Raven suggested and Jaune was honestly feeling a meltdown coming from this. He never expected to take place in a foursome in his life, at all. His member grew harder just thinking it making both Yang and Ruby look at it in surprise and wonder.

‘Hooo, he’s got a Bitchbreaker tucked away in that robe! I gotta see it!’ Yang shouted exuberantly before grabbing the towel cord off of Jaune’s spa robe pulling it off and stripping him in an instant unveiling his fully erect foot-length erection making Yang’s jaw drop in utter shock. 

“You’ve been having this? All this time?! Ruby, you’ve been holding out on me.” Yang cheered with a cute smile on her face as drool seeped from the corners of her mouth.

“Well I didn’t want to share my boyfriend with the entire family in the first place, you know!” Ruby steamed making a cute puffy-cheeked expression while Raven’s red eyes locked onto Jaune’s manhood from afar.

He looked to all of them wondering if this was going to happen right here and now, he got his answer when Summer peeled open her bathrobe revealing her wonderfully curvaceous naked body to him again. Her hourglass figure, her full hips and slim waist with large F-cup tits became shown to his wanting eyes once more. 

“Yes, Jaune honey, we’re doing this here and now. Since it was almost noon how about he consider this an Afternoon delight of sorts? Hm?” Summer chuckled making him smile until Raven started undoing their clothing after shutting the door. It hung off its hinges a bit but was still closed for the most part.

The dark woman peeled open her kimono revealing her braless chest to him making Jaune’s jaw drop. He saw a large pair of G-cups hanging freely from her chest making Summer’s look slightly smaller in comparison as She waved them around a bit with glowing pride. Her nipples were puffy unlike Summer’s but they are perfectly round in shape and looking so full too. Jaune gulped as the woman began to remove the rest of her clothing signaling Yang to do the same once she broke off from Jaune’s side.

Both mother and daughter started undressing in front of everyone, namely Jaune, and made him watch as every article of clothing slipped off of their bodies. He stood mesmerized by it all with his footlong member still fully erect, Summer salivated at the sight of it and became hornier by the second as per her usual libido acting up. in front of Jaune making him watch every article of clothing slipped off from their bodies as he stood mesmerized by it all. Yang’s full DD-cup sized tits popped out from her yellow tube making the blonde boy groan internally by seeing it. Raven’s massive mammaries shifted slightly to the side as she shimmied out of the dark tight spats she wore around her lower body. Yang’s booty shorts came off right after her jacket came slid down her shoulders, she had a playful smile on her face and shucked those off next along with a pair of lace lilac panties finally exposing her folds. 

Yang had a small fuzzy tuft of flaxen gold pubic hair directly above them, she swayed her hips around flaunting her body as the rest of her clothing spilled off of it. Now all she had on her person was her scrunched up tube top hunched directly underneath her magnanimous breasts. Ruby cupped her tits with a pouty look of envy.

‘It' s.Not.Fair! Uuuugh! How could she develop more than me?’ She seethed internally she flaunts her body with a smile and swayed her hips around in circles until she started approaching Jaune. 

“Alright, we’re all natural now, c’mere and give ol ‘Yangy’ a kiss, Loverboy. I want to see what you did with Ruby and you’ll shut up and do everything we ask.” Yang demanded with a coy seductive tone as she walked over with swaying hips making Jaune groan internally again as his member stiffened up with excitement.

“H-hey! Don't forget about me, his actual girlfriend. If you’re doing things with him then I’m tagging along too.” Ruby stated and clung onto her boyfriend’s right side running her hands along his face and pulling him down to the floor gently.

‘This is my life, this is my life right here. If I somehow died and went to heaven, making this some kind of wild dream, then I have no regrets.’ Jaune thought dreamily as he felt the soft blanketed ground floor cushion his fall. Summer’s household sported a comfy soft shaggy rug covering the living room, he now laid on it with Yang spreading open his legs eagerly with an excited smile. 

Raven and Summer both became fully naked with the two of them pressing their tits against each other as though it were a competition of dominance. Raven held the advantage though and smiled smugly while Summer simply pouted with her cute cheeks puffing up.

‘Bitch.’ She thought.

‘Shrimp.’ Raven thought as well as lightning streaked between the two of them.

Meanwhile Jaune nervously looked up into Yang’s predatory face licking her lips seductively as she hunched down over his body with her butt facing him and pussy lips spread via her fingers. She was eyeing him from over her right shoulder with a coy smile and slowly descend down upon him ready to impale herself on his meat. Ruby knelt by Jaune’s side kneeling down over his face so that her lips could wrap around his again in a sensual passionate embrace. He closed his eyes and started kissing the girl back meshing his tongue in with hers as Yang prepared to straddle him from above in reverse.

Jaune whimpered into Ruby’s lips feeling his cock clench as he pushed it into the insides of Yang’s pussy. The full-bodied big-breasted teen girl mewled loudly in a shrill cry of elation as she sat down on him. He could feel her silken inner walls squeezing tight around his length guiding it over to her cervix and allowing it to push gently into it. He let out another shrill moan leading to Ruby pulling herself off of his lips leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting Jaune’s mouth to hers. He watched the fullness of Yang’s voluptuous supple ass pushing down on his groin with excitement, this girl had curves and an hourglass shape like Summer ever since blossoming into her own during puberty. Ruby was petite, sure, and perfect in her own gentle angelic way but Yang was a bombshell through and through just like her mother.

“Hhgghhhh! Yaaaannng!” Jaune whimpered feeling her begin to writhe against moaning blissfully while doing so.

Her hips tossed this way and that moving with her cheeks jiggling in every movement, she started slowly then steadily became more rampant in her undulating movements while riding him. Soon she was bouncing herself right on top of his dick feeling him gingerly pummeling her cunt in short swift thrusts from underneath. Jaune growled loudly in ecstasy feeling her hammer her buttocks down onto his face with impunity, he moaned and gasped over and over again until he felt the looming shadow and presence of someone crouching above him. 

He opened up his eyes to see the glistening vulva of Ruby’s sweet sex descending towards his lips as she lowered herself to straddling his face. 

“Mmmphhff ffhmmp!” Jaune muffled until he felt the sweet spongy folds of his girlfriend's labia squishing into his mouth making Ruby toss her head back and moan.

“Aaaaaaaaaah! Jaune….I..I want you to serve me while she’s busy hogging your meat.” She declared and parted her thighs a bit so that he could hear her. To Ruby’s delight she saw him nod fervently before grabbing his hands around her creamy light-skinned thighs and craning his head upward to begin gorging himself on her pussy making her scream into her right fist.

“Oooh he’s gotten really good at this! Jaaauune!~” Ruby cried out as she began riding her lover's face with pelvis rocking back and forth on his jaw feeling that tongue of his burrowing into her sex. She felt it wriggle around inside of her pussy giving her untold amounts of sensitive stimulation making her cum already spritzing his face in her vaginal juices.

Jaune brought it up himself to smother his lips into Ruby’s pussy more excitedly soaking her cum into his mouth feeling her wriggle spastically on his face. Meanwhile, Yang continued hopping up and down on his dick slamming her fat perfect ass onto his waist with no signs of slowing down. The intense flesh-slapping noise of coitus was constant and happened while Summer and Raven made out passionately nearby within Jaune’s area of sight.

‘Oh man! That’s so shot! I didn’t get to see Ruby do anything with her mother, can’t imagine she would, but ...seeing two women gorge on each other’s faces like that is amazing!’ Jaune thought as he saw Summer holding her arms around Raven’s face making sure to drive her eager tongue down into the other woman’s throat. 

Raven accepted this completely by hugging her hands around her backside keeping her naked body on top of her with their pendulous breasts curling into each other languidly like it were a porno movie. Seeing their tits grind nipple to nipple had Jaune’s prick stiffening up even more as Yang continued slamming herself down on it with gusto. His cock hammered into her pussy near constantly with slight upward movements of his hips slamming into her butt. Yang’s heart was beating a mad rhythm as she was overcome with ecstasy thrashing herself against his waist with tits bouncing up and down in the air. She swayed back and forth with cunt squelching and churning hard on his erection, her ass slapped his skin and rolled around occasionally during the entire session of their intercourse.

“Ggghhhk! Aaaghh aaah aaah agghh aaahh!~” Loverboyyyyy! I’m cumming!~” Yang cried out in happiness as she felt his prick beginning to stiffen up inside of her body. 

Jaune winced and felt his body stiffen up when feeling the convulsions of her innards coiling tightly around his length making him growl between Ruby’s soft doughy thighs. The latter felt the vibrations of his moaning send shivers up her body through her sex and reeled her head back with a loud blissful wail of sensitivity. Jaune meanwhile squirmed a bit underneath the two sisters and felt his pelvis slam roughly into Yang’s ass from below feeling ready to disperse a thick healthy load of semen directly into her depths. 

“Nngghhh!~” He groaned loudly in response as her cum came raining down all over his groin. Jaune’s loins pushed his massive cock into her folds one last before he came. His penis twitched sporadically flooding Yang’s pussy with his semen, the young boisterous big-tittied woman moaned happily when feeling the warmth flood into her womb like it was currently doing. 

Her body twitched and writhed along his waist a bit more before she finally slumped forward on the soft blanketed ground panting weakly shivering. But at least she had an utterly blissful smile on her face from the greatest sex of her young life.

‘Ooohhh, could use a bit more passion and roughness, otherwise he’s a solid A plus right off the bat. That meat cannon of his just hits your G-spot directly making everything feel ten times better, Ruby sure is lucky she landed him alright.’ Yang said to herself looking back to see Ruby watching as her lithe angelic little body shuddered with climax. 

“Aaaggghhh!~ Ohhh Jaune….! Ggh!~” She cried out feeling her juices spill onto his face feeling his tongue roll along her mound swiftly soaking up every last ounce of her nectar. She ground her pelvis onto his mug some more riding out the rest of her orgasm until she finished. 

When she did she and Yang both looked to see the pair of MILFs making out languidly with tongues pushing into each other in a way that is only seen during porno movies. Not that Ruby would know, Yang certainly did though. 

“Whew! Look at em go! They’re even measuring comparing breast sizes with each other too, Rubes.” Yang called out bombastically as Ruby dismounted Jaune’s face with a relieved smile. They both looked at their mothers hungrily sucking each other’s face in a tantric lesbian embrace. 

Needless to say it was jarring for Ruby, very much so, to see her mom make out with Raven of all people. Jaune sat up slowly with his member still erect and coated in Yang’s juices, dabble a precum seeped out of his tip leading the girl marveling at it since it had not lost an inch in hardness. Stars were in her lilac eyes while Ruby simply sat up proudly with hands on her hips knowing she landed that for life.

“Wow, he’s still harder than a rock and longer than a foot, not to mention stamina. You’ve really hit the jackpot, Ruby. Shame you don't have these though.” Yang taunted cupping her jiggling DD-cup sized titties in her hands making Ruby pout cutely again.

‘Meanie.’ She thought with arms crossed and heard the making out of the two older women in the background reach a sudden halt. Everyone looked over to see Summer pull off from Raven’s mystified face leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips after having tasted each other so much. They looked over at Jaune’s tower of flesh standing tall and ready for more action when Raven got an idea.

“Hmm, I’ll sure you how to really use these, Summer. You may have the biggest chest in Patch, but I have them in all of Mistral Kingdom.” Raven goaded earning another scathing glare of silver-eyed cuteness coming from Summer. Both Rose ladies hated how arrogant and boisterous the other two women could be at times.

Jaune watched as Raven sauntered over to him cupping each of her large G-cup melons with a perverted grin on her face when seeing him looking at them. She knelt beside Yang and positioned herself at Jaune’s right side holding her thick pair of breasts over his sausage ready to serve it.

“You’re going to enjoy this, I’m fairly sure I can do it better than my daughter even though she touts herself as being an ‘Expert’.” Raven goaded making Yang’s eyes turn red and grab her own chest of DDs before settling herself down on Jaune’s left.

“Oh yeah? Well let’s make it a contest, mother. It’s all about skill rather than size, you know, and I’m pretty sure boys like me more anyway since I’m a blonde. Hmph.” 

‘She’s just like her father after all, pity.’ Raven thought before she clasped her soft fleshy large mounds around Jaune’s sensitive shaft tightly.

“Nnghhh…..s-so soft! Mmhh.” He groaned and noticed Raven had covered only half of it since he was surprisingly so big. A little less than half of his length poked out from Raven’s cleavage leading to Yang cupping her mounds and wrapping them around the top half doubling the pleasure of doughy pillows he was feeling. Jaune raked the ground beneath him clenching his teeth as he felt the sensational pleasure of sensitive fluffy bliss occupy his shaft.

‘Hehehe, look at this, I think he likes it, better make it worth his while.’ Yang mused as he started rolling her pair of tits along the top half of Jaune’s length leaving only the pink round head of his shroom poking out between her titties. 

He felt the soft dual pleasure of her tits squeeze tightly and knead the upper layer of his member in circles while Raven simply slide her tits up and down the lower half in swift up-down movements. They both smiled taking note of the moisture that had already gathered at his tip, Raven looked at him and licked her lips before rocking her breasts along his member faster taking pride in his gasps of ecstasy. As she worked her breasts up and down his penis, Yang leaned forward pursing her lips on the exposed head peeking out between her tits. She planted an open-mouthed kiss on it before started to suck on the precum coated head with giddiness. She giggled lightly as she worked her tongue around it in soft circles. She was licking around it and smiling while noticing his body going rigid underneath their bodies. 

“Aaaggghhh!~ Ahhh….oohh man! Nghh!” Jaune wailed loudly feeling the extreme sensation of the double-titjob continue while Summer walked over to kneel by Jaune’s face. The look on hers told anyone she didn’t like that the big-breasted bunch was making him feel this good after the intense weekend-long romp she and Ruby shared with him.

“Hmph, anyone with tits and no maternal instinct can do that, but let’s see how Jaune likes this instead.’ Summer fumed and brought up his head to rest on her thighs. She had her large breasts hovering just above his face flashed him a serene smile until she leaned down a bit placing her right nipple across his lips. “Go ahead, feed on me, Jaune. I know how you really like your breasts to be given.” 

He nodded and reached up with his left hand grabbing one of Summer’s pendulous tits while wrapping his lips around the other one making her squeal loudly behind closed lips. She felt his mouth suckle gingerly on her left nipple squeezing and licking it to his heart’s content while Ruby watched in fascination. The young girl had started masturbating to the scenery waiting to jump on her boyfriend’s bones herself, but in a rather more intimate way than erotic. 

“Mmmhhh. Mmmhhh.~” Jaune moaned into Summer’s chest sucking gingerly on her nipple like he was a baby, the older mother of one loved the feeling of this little blonde ‘puppy’ resting on her thighs like this. It made her want a baby now and even hopeful that she was pregnant with his after the night they first fucked.

The soft skin-sliding noises of Yang and Raven’s actions on his penis continued throughout the course of a few more minutes, each of them felt his shaft beginning to swell up between their breasts making them rock their tits even faster on his throbbing meat. Jaune groaned and whimpered internally while tasting Summer’s tit for a little bit more. Once he started rocking his pelvis upwards into Yang’s face and Raven’s chest he felt the former begin take away her tits from her share of his shaft then plunged her mouth onto his erection taking over half of his mighty meat into her gullet for a frenzied face-fucking. 

“Hnnghhh!~ Mmmnnghh!~ *Ssspptt! Ssllptt! Ssprllp! Sshllrp!*” Yang moved her head back and forth on his shaft letting her tongue dance all over the underside while savoring the taste. She wanted to take in more of his manly meat but her mother still had his other half of phallus snugly between her pillowy breasts. Instead of moving she watched her daughter work the boy’s cock with gusto sucking and licking every inch of that section while she massaged her own tits around his shaft in soft circles. 

Jaune continues to suckle on Summer’s tits accidentally biting her areola every now and then making her whimper. This triage of give and receive continued on for another few minutes until Yang felt him tense up with ejaculation. Her eyes shot wide open in surprise as a thick spurt of warm liquid splashed into the roof of her mouth, then another one came, and another until it became an entire volley of sperm blasts splashing down her throat. She quickly closed her eyes and started swallowing everything as fast she could gulping every last drop down the hatch while Raven felt her share of his dick pulsate between her breasts.

*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!*

“Mmmhhm.~” Yang moaned blissfully with eyes closed and face gently swaying left to right sucking hard on his member while he came. Summer and Ruby both watched with intrigue and arousal as some of his essence dripped down her chin trickling onto her breasts. 

More came out making a small messy pearl necklace across Yang’s neck,jaw, and chest. Raven thought to get herself some of the taste and removed her tits form Jaune’s penis in order to go over to her daughter’s body and run her tongue along the cans of her tits sucking up the sperm that coated it. This made Yang shiver as she felt Jaune finally finish cumming only to feel her mother’s warm spongy tongue cleaning her free of his seed. She was initially a little bit disgusted at having her own biological mother do this, but so long as she kept it light and not try to kiss her she could deal. 

“Mmhhmmm. Delicious, indeed. Oh I envy you, Yang darling, for having much of this splendor caking the inside of your mouth.” Raven moaned and quickly swiped her tongue across her daughter’s chin cleaning the last bits of sperm residue off of her entirely.

“*Gasp!* Okay...that was...weird, At least you didn’t try to kiss me, I think the awkwardness would kinda break the mood, Mom.” Yang breathed out before scooping one last drop of Jaune’s seed from his messy shaft and sucked it off of her finger with a pop of saliva dripping off of it.

“Okay…*huff huff huff*...that was hot.” Jaune commented sitting up right, or at least tried to until he felt Raven’s left barefoot press down on his chest to keep him pinned. He looked up at the feral red-eyed woman with a bit of nervousness then saw her grin widely ear-to-ear looking as though she caught a worthy prey. 

“H-hey now, hold-on, Raven. I still haven’t had my turn yet and your daughter already tasted and fucked him.” Summer proposed as she and Ruby stood up ready to intervene. 

“Come now, Summer, firstly I’m sure I can make this blonde puppy scream more than my daughter did.” She began and Yang stuck out her tongue blowing raspberries. “Secondly, why not let the two of us go first? Surely you and Ruby are confident you give him more pleasure, right?” 

Summer bitterly said nothing and crossed her arms in a huff making her tits jiggle while Ruby simply looked at Yang tracing a finger around her breasts while eyeing Jaune. 

“That’s fine, right? She could go next, I have it with her then right after it's you and Ruby’s turn, Summer.” Jaune reasoned making both Summer and Ruby nod reluctantly as Raven grabbed the boy and threw him against the wall making him grunt loudly in mild pain. His member twitched a little bit more as a result and remained ever-hard making Raven feel giddy to try it out. She walked over to him with swaying wide hips shaking making her presence really known before pinning him against the wall and cupping his face into her fingers.

“You’re going to shut up and enjoy this, then you’ll say which of us is better, okay?” She growled with a feral look and waited for him to nod before pushing her lips onto his face leading him in a feverish kiss that had her tongue swirling around inside of his mouth. 

Jaune could barely recover in time to kiss back as he felt the older woman French him hungrily without hesitation. Raven held one hand against this chest keeping him pinned back and used the other one to grab ahold of his dick sensually sliding her fingers up and down its surface before guiding it to her juicy slit. Jaune whimpered in her mouth as he felt her press down onto his pelvis sheathing his penis inside of her tight wet sex penetrating her completely. She moaned into his face while pushing her bosom into his chest, her ass bucked and wagged a bit as she started pumping her hips into his. His cock slid in and out of her wetness, the heat of her sex made Jaune feel amazing as she rolled her body back and forth on him with increasing pace. 

Summer, Ruby, and Yang, all watched with fascination and patience as the dark woman began fucking herself voraciously onto his lap making loud skin-flapping noises fill the room.

“Mmhhpph! Mmhhph mmp mmp mmmp mmffhh!~” Raven moaned into his mouth letting her tongue swirl around even more inside of his throat tasting him while fucking herself on his cock nonstop.

Her juices started gushing out and spilling superficially all over his loins as her thighs quivered. Truly she hardly felt a customer such as this and made sure she showed her appreciation by riding his body wildly in a standing position. She pressed her left foot against the wall behind him making sure her hips pistoned back and forth against his body in a domineering fashion. Squelching noises filled the room as well as the usual chorus of bodies slapping against each other in mutually impassioned sexual intercourse. Jaune grunts feeling his cock clench as his insides twisted with excitement, his heart pounded in his chest and felt Raven’s firm yet smooth body bouncing voraciously onto his hips in undaunted bliss. He felt her puss, hot and moist, and fleshy feeling Raven voice her pleasure as she pressed him against the wall with hips slamming hard to the point Jaune spilled against it making his body fall down onto the floor again with a thud.

“Uuuggghhh! Ooohh Raven! Ggghh!” Jaune grunted feeling his member pushing into her cervix until it finally gave way to the entry of her womb.

Raven tossed her head back letting out an ear-piercing groan of utmost pleasure, she straddled Jaune’s waist tightly panting her hands down onto his chest steadying her swaying movements above his body. Her full voluptuous ass smacked constantly up and down with enormous tits jiggling with it, Raven humped and slammed herself voraciously onto his body in cowgirl position feeling his length punish the walls of her womb like crazy. Jaune clapped a hand around her ass causing her to purr and raised himself up to attack the woman’s breasts with his mouth like he did Summer Rose. As soon as she felt his lips squeeze her right puffy nipple into his mouth Raven shuddered intensely and wailed out in sheer bliss squeezing her innards tightly around his length as it sawed into her pussy some more. Eventually their mindless rutting led to their sexes squelching together even more noisily with Jaune quickening his pace. He drove faster and deeper into her sex making their bodies collide and twist wildly in ecstatic delight. 

“Hhgaghh! Aaaaghh! Yess! Ohh yes! I can see why both the Roses chose you, Arc! Uughh, you have the virility of a beast and the endurance to match! I’m c-cumming very soon!” Raven hollered out as she ground into him even faster, her buttocks pushed and pulled with haste as her orgasm fast approached her body. 

Jaune’s dick twitched and he held onto her supple ass squeezing each of her cheeks into his fingers when his member tightened. He felt his balls clench and the mounting pressure reach an apex causing him to succumb to orgasm right after pushing all of his length inside of Raven’s spasming pussy! He yelled loudly in climax after breaking off from her chest feeling his balls pulsate as rope after rope of heavy virile cum pumped steadily into the snatch of Yang’s own mother. 

Raven shuddered on top of him and wriggled her pelvis left and right grinding herself on his meat while feeling her womb fill up with his cum. Her eyes rolled back into their sockets as she came to a monumental orgasm right after lurching backwards with a shaking voluptuous body. She shuddered and twitched constantly milking his cum from his ball filling the air with heavy throbbing noises as Jaune let everything out inside of her body. Ruby, Summer, and Yang all watched as the proud Bandit woman became fully creampied by Jaune’s meat leaving some of it to seep out of her throbbing pussy before she fell back utterly spent.

*Shlop!*

Jaune’s penis plopped out of her twat leaving a gooey trail of sperm oozing out of it, he shocked everyone when showing he was still as hard as a rock. 

‘Holy cow! He must have as much stamina and durability as a freaking Goliath! Hah! Ruby really did hit the jackpot with Loverboy there, it’s a shame she’ll have to share him with the rest of us after tasting this.’ Yang thought shaking with excitement as Summer and Ruby both walked over to their shared lover with eager-looking smiles on their faces.

Summer stood proudly over Raven’s unconscious body wearing a triumphant smile before kneeling down in front of the blonde boy readily.

“Hmm, lightweight, and after all that tough talk too no less. Well then, want me and Ruby to warm you up before we get to our turns, Jaune?” Summer asked looking at him with delight. Ruby plopped herself next to her mother looking up at Jaune eagerly and ready to serve him.

“Heheh, yep, the usual, Summer. Better show Yang and her mom, when she’s conscious again, that Rose women mean business.” Jaune declared competitively receiving nods from both women as they each grabbed a side of his massive cock together running their fingers his sensitive surface causing him to wince in pleasure.

Jaune remained standing up allowing the mother and daughter pair work their magic while Yang fingered her cum-spackled pussy in masturbatory pleasure. She watched all this go down while waiting for her mother to regain consciousness and fondling one of her own tits in the process. Summer leaned forward and immediately leaned in to begin sucking gingerly on the very shroom of Jaune’s dick. Those soft lips wrapped around the head and soon enough he was once again in heaven, moaning as the older woman began bobbing her head back and forth on him while Ruby started rolling her tongue along his balls. The young Rose kept one of her hands around the bottom-end base of his shaft making Jaune pant loudly in pleasure. She pumped him swiftly while sucking the surface of each of his testicles into her hungry mouth, running her tongue along their surface as he felt Summer inhale over half of his cock down her throat. 

“MMhhmm! Hmmm! Hm hm hm mhm hmhm hm hmm!” She moaned with eyes closed puffing out her cheeks while slurping constantly on that front-end of his mighty shaft.

*Sslpprt! Sspplt! Sslpr Ssllpr ssllpr!*

She seemed intent on going as deep as she could and soon enough both women were kissing the base of his dick together while avoiding the lure of kissing each other. The girls would always service him in unison but never with each other since that was still a taboo neither wanted to break it seems. Jaune wasn’t complaining. Instead, he was feeling great sensitive pleasure course throughout his genitals as they hungrily worked the sides of his cock in unison lubricating all of it in their saliva. 

“Nnghhh! Ahhhh…I'm going to blow!” Jaune whined with teeth openly clenched, both Summer and Ruby took notice of his cock swelling up like it was going to blow. 

They immediately stopped blowing him and drew back from his hips much to his resentment, but then he saw Summer turn around placing herself on all fours wiggling her behind at him enticing him to go ahead of fuck her. Her heart-shaped rump shook left and right with her glistening pussy quivering with need as she winked at him from over the shoulder.

“Come and get it, Loverboy.~ First, it's my turn then it’s Ruby’s, you've already screwed the Birds senseless proving we’re superior since we can handle you better. What say we celebrate, hm?” Summer cooed spreading her thighs apart showing him the oozing quim of her pussy aching for his seed yet again.

Jaune became as hard as steel and rose up onto his knees with his manhood stiff and ready to go to work on Summer Rose. He looked to Ruby briefly seeing her nod with a bashful smile telling him to ‘Go Ahead, just so long as I’m next’. Jaune was very familiar with that look by now and proceeded to wrap his hands around Summer’s hips pulling himself over to line his length along the folds of her twat. She quietly whimpered with excitement and felt the push of his cock spreading open her folds and encasing itself inside of her tight sopping pussy. 

Summer’s mouth dropped wide open in silent euphoria with Silver eyes rolling back up into her eyelids with delight. She felt the thickness of Arc dick plunging slowly into her sex spreading her out all over again and making her velvety innards wrap tightly around his meat. A soft squelching noise filled the air as he pushed himself to the hilt inside the lovely older woman making her cry out in ecstasy before his balls rested against her nether region.

“Ugh! Aaahhh!~ Ooh yeah, going without this thing inside of me for several hours is way too long!” Summer yelled out making Ruby blush bright red again and giggle while Jaune settled himself in. No matter how many times he plowed Summer Rose she always felt tight around his dick and always slick to boot. Her creamy buttocks squished against his waist making him growl as he began to buck back and forth into her ass fucking her doggystyle.

Summer’s body started swaying back and forth slowly according to his gentle pace, but then soon enough Jaune started fucking her even faster making his full set of balls slap into her groin. Soon she was rocking back and forth against his waist even faster making squirming as his cock was going in and out of her in nonstop bliss. Her breasts were jiggling and swaying as she felt him bottom out of her with gusto making her begin to sweat all over again. Ruby sat back watching with delight as her mom was getting railed by their boyfriend. Summer’s eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth dropped open in euphoria as she felt her insides stretch out to wrap tightly around his length while he drilled into her like an animal. Flesh-slapping noises followed up with Jaune bucking even faster into Summer making her push her top down into the ground screaming into the floor in euphoria.

‘NNghhh! Aaaggghhh……! Yes! Ohhhh yes! Fuck me, Jaune! Mh mh mh mh hmmm!” She moaned loudly into the carpet feeling her cervix getting pummeled by his meat as he sawed out of her nonstop.

Jaune grunted and growled raising his right hand up to the side then slapping it across her supple ass making her cheeks jiggle as they turned red. She squealed loudly in ecstasy secretly begging him from more as their bodies heaved together even faster. 

“Again! Please!~” She cried out and Jaune obliged her by raising up his right hand a second them then slapping his palm across her butt cheeks a second time!

*Smack!*

“Uuughhh!*

*Smack smack!*

“Ohhh yeahhh ...! Mmnnghh!” Ruby mewled as he kept on slapping her ass making it glow red as she muffled her screams into the ground. 

He winced when he started to feel the insides curl up tightly around his length making him ground his pelvis into her ass strongly to stir things up. Summer mewled yet again feeling her pussy beginning to convulse and contract tightly on his meat. She was getting ready to cum already and started slamming herself back into his waist making flesh-slapping music fill up the room. The woman’s body jerked and quiver along the floor while Raven and Yang remained unconscious. She was panting,moaning, and whimpering like crazy as he hit her direct G-spot every single time he drove himself into her sex. Jaune hammered her pussy until she started tensing up around him after a good fifteen minutes of raw primal intercourse, Summer’s body then thrashed against the floor until he reached over her backside spooning her and grabbing onto her tits.

“Nnnghhhhh! I’m cumminnng!~” She cried out loudly with euphoria then turned her face to engage his lips in a steamy lip-lock from the side. Jaune accepted the kiss and made out with Ruby’s mom all while squeezing her titties tightly into her hands.

He was beginning to feel his balls throbbing a bit preparing to expel its load into her uterus like he had so many times before already. Really it wouldn't be any surprise if she became pregnant with his baby, but it would be quite a big one if it turned out Yang and her mother got knocked up by him as well.

‘Why don't I ever want to use a condom? I’m not ready to be a dad, but dammit this feels too good to stop doing it raw.’ He whined as he tasted Summer’s tongue exerting dominance over his own.

Ruby watched as they rutted together like animals for another staunch couple of minutes until Summer’s body quivered with orgasm taking Jaune with her in the process. Her buttocks pushed back all the way into his waist with her body quivering intensely in climax as she moaned into his mouth. He hungrily sucked hard on her tongue while feeling the vibrations of her mouth intensify until--

“Mmmmhhh! *Here it comes!*” Jaune moaned into her face feeling her keep her lips sucking hard on his as they came. He growled into her mouth some more then pulled back leaving his hips joined with her buttocks as he let out thick viscous ropes of virile seed directly into her cervix filling up her womb in seconds flat. “Nnghh! Aaghh...ooohhh Summer!”

*Throb! Throb! Throb….!*

Summer herself whimpered loudly and called out Jaune’s name like it was a sacred prayer, she wriggled her rear into his waist some more feeling her pussy milk every last drop of his sperm into her fertile depths. Her body humped and bounced back and forth some more as their shared orgasm lasted for nearly a full minute before they stopped.

“Uuuaaaghhh…..! Oohh Daddy yes.~ Mmmhh.” The older woman purred feeling the warmth of his cum filling up her womb to the brim until it started leaking out. Jaune winced in pain since he was feeling sensitive now after fucking so much already, slowly he pulled out of her gaping quim leaving thick gout of sperm caked inside as Summer slumped over onto the ground spent and wearing a smile.

Ruby crawled forward on all fours bouncing with excitement as she clung to Jaune’s side like a loving girlfriend she was and hugged him from behind kissing up his neck.

“Ooohh, look at you, Mister Loverboy slaying all the ladies around you like a champ.” She giggled snuggling her face into the side of his before he turned to his side to wrap an arm around her neck pulling her lips onto his own for a sweet kiss. It was a chaste regular kiss with no porno tongue, one that Ruby most enjoyed when being intimate with Jaune. They hummed into each other’s mouths for a moment before pulling off leaving her to sigh happily with a smile.

“Hey, I guess it really is like your old phrase; ‘Short, sweet, Ladies love it.’” She giggled.

“Hhehe, I guess you’re right, but now ...it's time for your turn, Rubes. Can’t leave my favorite girl out of this after all.” Jaune said making her blush and giggle happily as she gave him another sweet kiss on the lips before rolling onto her backside legs spread wide open.

“Here, take me like this. I always like this position because it makes me feel closer to you, Jaune.” She begged cutely and Jaune obeyed. He got up and positioned himself above his girlfriend pushing up his legs into her thighs keeping them suspended in the air only to wrap around his back. 

Ruby always did love Missionary position, if only for the romantic embrace of it all and so she could see Jaune’s face up close and personal. She truly loved him with all her heart as he did her. He planted his hands down around her face gently guiding his member down over to her moistened pair of vaginal lips. The head of it pushed into her sex spreading the young reaper’s pussy wide open making her mouth fall open in delightful euphoria as he filled her half-way making her body quiver in reaction.

“Uuuhhh! It always makes me feel so full though! Uughh! It’s like taking an arm to the gut, but inside of my body.” She whimpered cutely making him chuckle as he pushed the rest of himself down into her sex filling her up entirely with the head of his member resting against her cervix. 

Once Jaune was balls deep Ruby’s toes curled up tightly as her legs straightened out into the air, she hugged her arms around his neck tightly keeping her breasts pushing into his pectorals. She may not have had large breasts like everyone else in her family, but she had spirit and unyielding determination to make up for it. In translation, she had lots of stamina and a very high sexual libido often making their romps last nearly half the day sometimes. 

“Nnghhh! R-Ruby...mmhh. I sometimes forget you stay as tight as your mom, must be a family secret or something.” Jaune moaned feeling her insides choke every inch of his one-footer making him feel sensitive pleasure surge through his lions as he rested his balls against her asscrack. He heard Ruby giggle and began raising his pelvis up high before slamming himself down into her body gently making her squeal.

“Mnnghh! Ahhh…...harder, faster, go wild right off the bat, Jaune honey. I can take it!” She cried out in euphoria and excitement and felt him comply as he started bottoming out of her body with heavy thrusts. 

Jaune felt her pussy clamp down on his ock as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist pulling him in all the way into her cervix like her mother likes to do. Both Rose women enjoy having Jaune fuck their wombs like this, the feeling of his massive schlong pushing into their babymakers always set them off in the most pleasurable of ways. They imagined it was just like how lovers liked to do, Jaune meanwhile grabbed his hands around Ruby’s cute ample buttocks keeping her joined with his pelvis as he began rowing into her body at a faster pace. The girl’s C-cup mounds started jiggling voraciously up and down with her moaning loudly in bliss feeling his length drill into the walls of her womb like he had many times before. Their bodies met in a series of flesh-slapping collisions with Jaune bottoming out of her even faster feeling her silken innards wrap tightly around his meat.

“Oooohhhhh! Jaune…..ohhh it feels so good! I love you so much!~” She cried out in a happily delirious smile with hands gripping his broad shoulders while hanging off. 

Jaune had picked himself up a bit keeping their bodies joined together while rutting back and forth into her body as she hung off of his chest with a smile. He watched as her tits jiggled constantly along with her body, her pussy swallowed up his length over and over again with her insides squeezing tightly on his length. He bucked and squeezed little body into his tall frame meshing his hips against her pelvis in constant intercourse while keeping his hands gripping her buttocks. His thrusting was harsh yet direct and potent, she moaned with eyes rolling to the back of her head, pupils nearly vanishing as her body rocked to every pump of his loins. 

“Mhmh mhmh mhmhmmgnh! Ruby…..aaghhh!~” Jaune grunted out feeling her pussy coil around his cock even tighter making it hard to hold out for much longer after the back-to-back fuckfest he had today. Normally his Aura was used to repair his body and give him unbridled stamina, but since he and the Rose women had fucked nearly every day nonstop for over half of the whole day he was more spent than normal. Right now he was still sensitive from fucking Yang and Raven, but kept at it anyway until the love of his life came first.

“Ooooooohhh! Aaaghhh! Jaaaauuunee!” She squealed out into the air with body quivering non-stop as she humped his pelvis with legs crossed tightly behind his back. 

The lovers bucked and rutted together passionately for what felt like twenty-five minutes until Jaune was feeling the contractions of Ruby’s pussy take hold. The girl had cum several times since they started, and he held out with great willpower to not cum just yet, though he was at his limit and feeling Ruby’s pussy squeezing him tightly for one last go. Suddenly her body seized up and shuddered in climax, Ruby let out an ear-piercing wail that stirred the other three women in the house awake making them all look at the sight of Jaune about to pump her full of tadpoles.

“Hhgnn!Aaaghhh…..aaahhh!~” Jaune howled loudly and slammed himself to the hilt inside of Ruby’s tight pussy filling up her vaginal cavity as his dick swelled up sending thick gouts of sperm directly into the girl’s uterus!

Ruby hollered loudly as she thrashed about rolling her pelvis along his waist over and over again riding out her climax and milking Jaune for more sperm to fill up her teenage babymaker. He clenched his teeth as he felt everything leave his testes filling up Ruby’s quim to the point it overflowed as Summer’s had done. But, as Jaune felt his cum leave his balls putting him on the verge of passing out, he noticed the remaining three women crawling up to him like lionesses seeking a piece of the meat to share.

‘Ghhhkk! Fine...I think I have one more in me. Better pull out of Ruby first though.’ He thought and forcefully yanked his number out of Ruby’s cum-filled cunt leaving her to wonder why he did that until she saw the others. Getting the idea the girl crawled onto her fours as well while she still had energy to spare. She looked up at Jaune as he sat back with his dick in his right hand pumping up and down ready to deliver one final payload of the day over all their eager faces.

Growling and tossing his head back he felt his pelvis jerk forwards in one last ejaculatory rush of semen. 

“Ggghhhhhh!” he cried out and let his member erupt firing multiple jets of sperm directly over the faces of Raven, Summer, Ruby, and Yang coating all of them in his cum entirely.

“Mmhmm! Delicious, thanks Jaune honey.~” Summer cooed happily wiping from her eyelids only to suck i off her fingers.

“*Slurp!* Not bad, pretty tasty if a bit salty, but I can get used to this.” Raven added scraping his gunk off of her chin and doing the same.

Ruby said nothing and simply wagged her tongue left and right swirling the seed inside of her mouth around playfully before swallowing the rest down her throat with a loud gulp. Yang simply smothered her share between her breasts lathering it all over skin like it was an expensive lotion, giggling as she did so.

“Hehehe, rich, creamy, and plenty of it. Thanks, Ladykiller.~” Yang mused until they all saw that he was passed out on the floor in front of them with his member just now barely going flaccid from the constant ejaculation.

“Ugh ...you’re welcome, everyone.” Jaune said before passing out completely on the floor with all four girls crawling up to him in order to cuddle with his unconscious body.

**End of Chapter**

To be continued ...thanks for reading. This has been for Trollmario.


End file.
